


The 'Boy' Issue

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [32]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Sam and Ryan finally address Sam's slip of the tongue...</p><p>
  <i>It's more than a day before Ryan brings it up. He's given himself some time to process, wanting to make sure he doesn't fly off the handle and start shit with Sam that doesn't actually need to be started. On his second morning in South Africa, he sits down with his lover at the breakfast table, figuring that maybe if he can stuff Sam with enough healthy protein, then it might make up in some way for all the sleep he's causing the man to miss out on.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He sets a cup of hot coffee on the table in front of his lover before sitting down opposite with his steeping tea. "So, do I get to tell you that you're a good boy, too?" Ryan asks, working to make sure his tone of voice stays casual and doesn't veer off into snarky territory. "How does this work?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Boy' Issue

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

It's more than a day before Ryan brings it up. He's given himself some time to process, wanting to make sure he doesn't fly off the handle and start shit with Sam that doesn't actually need to be started. On his second morning in South Africa, he sits down with his lover at the breakfast table, figuring that maybe if he can stuff Sam with enough healthy protein, then it might make up in some way for all the sleep he's causing the man to miss out on.

He sets a cup of hot coffee on the table in front of his lover before sitting down opposite with his steeping tea. "So, do I get to tell you that you're a good boy, too?" Ryan asks, working to make sure his tone of voice stays casual and doesn't veer off into snarky territory. "How does this work?"

Fuck. So much for his hope that Ryan might have forgotten. "It was a slip-up," Sam says. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I've been working on it," he points out. "I was just tired and I wasn't thinking about what was coming out of my mouth except that everything was so fucking good, including you. I'm sorry. Seriously."

Ryan purses his lips, thinking about it. "So... that's a no, then?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at his lover.

Sam frowns, momentarily confused. "You were serious?"

"I don't know," Ryan says with a shrug. "I'm still trying to figure all this out. I mean, does it really mean something to you? Have you had... you know, boys? In the past?" he asks, thinking about some of the stuff he's read online in the past couple months. Wondering if Sam has been in one of those formal Master-slave relationships, and that's where he's coming from.

"Yeah, but they've never meant what you do to me," Sam says, wanting to make sure Ryan's absolutely clear on that. "No one has."

Ryan ducks his head on a grin, thrilling with Sam's words. But he has to ask. "Is that what you want from me? Ultimately?"

Christ. What a question. It feels like a fucking landmine. "I didn't think it was on the table," Sam says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I... I'm not saying it is," Ryan replies, alarmed by the idea. "I just..." He drags a hand through his hair. "I just need to know if that's what you want."

"If it were, then yeah, it's something I'd want," Sam says, carefully feeling his way through his answer. "But if it's not, I can live without it. You're what's important."

 _Shit_. Ryan's not entirely sure he buys that. He believes that Sam means it, yes, but how could he just set aside an entire part of his life like that, and not resent Ryan for it? "What about when you crawled for me?" Ryan asks softly, because god, he truly does want to understand this. And so far, he just can't. "You know, when I spanked you and then I fucked you... How does that work? I mean, since you're a, you know, a dominant, I get that." Fuck, this is a stupid time to be blushing.

"Actually, I'm a switch, which means I can go either way, but I tend to lean hard on the dominant side," Sam says, not sure whether what he's saying makes any sense to Ryan. "What I did with you, that was just me switching. Sometimes I'm in the mood for it, sometimes it's the person I'm with. I don't go there a lot but I can and I enjoy it when I do."

Ryan nods slowly, absorbing that. It definitely puts a different spin on things, but still... "I'm pretty sure I'm not a submissive, Sam," he says quietly, studying his lover's face. "I mean, I like it when you hurt me. But I've got no overwhelming urge for you to put me on a leash and make me lick your boots, you know?" He hopes he doesn't sound like he's mocking... anything. But the videos he found on the net, Christ -- Ryan doesn't know if they were a fair representation of the lifestyle, or if they were all just bad cliches.

"I do, but you say that like you think it's what _I_ want, and it's not," Sam says, running a finger around the lip of his coffee mug. "I'm happy with what we're doing. I'm really fucking happy with it." He shrugs a little. "To be honest, I never expected you to want to do half the things we've done. And I think you're more submissive than you think, but you're also more of a masochist than a submissive. Either way, it doesn't matter -- I just think we're well-matched." 

_More submissive than I think I am?_ Ryan doesn't like the sound of that, and he decides to shove the thought away for chewing over later. "When..." he breaks off, biting contemplatively on his bottom lip. "When there is something you want. With me, I mean. Will you tell me?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, frowning again. "I already tell you."

"Okay. I just-- this is important to me, Sam," Ryan replies, trying to explain. "I mean, it bugs me, this idea that you might be wanting things - I mean, like, needing things - but that you're keeping quiet about it because our relationship doesn't go that way or because you're worried that I'd react badly to the idea."

"The only thing I could want," Sam says, slowly, carefully, "is to be able to call you boy - a good boy - without you thinking I'm putting you down in some way or that I want you on a leash or acting any differently than you already do. I wouldn't ever call you that outside the bedroom, or outside us fucking, or even when you're fucking me, but that's the one thing I can think of - the one thing I keep holding myself back on -- and fucking up with, like last night."

Frowning down at his mug of tea - now going cool - Ryan listens carefully. "Is it just that it's a habit?" he asks finally, looking up at Sam.

"No." Sam shakes his head. "Or I wouldn't be able to stop myself at all," he says. "Most of the time when I want to say it, it's cause you've blown my fucking mind -- letting me slap your cock, letting me fist you... With others, it's been just a word, but with you, it's -- it's so much more than that. You're _my_ boy, _my_ lover. And yeah, I know you probably don't like me thinking of you as _mine_ but I can't help it."

"I don't know," Ryan murmurs, and shrugs. "If I'm yours, are you mine as well? Because I could handle that. If the possession runs both ways." But he needs things to be equal between them: a balanced partnership.

"Of course I'm yours," Sam says softly. "You know, I've never been monogamous in my life. Never even dared offer that to anyone because I knew I wouldn't be able to honour it but with you it's not even a question. I don't want anyone else."

There's that blush creeping high on Ryan's cheeks again, and he smiles down at the table. "That's okay, then," he says softly, searching himself to make sure it's really true, and finding that it is. "Do you really have to go work today?" he asks, mostly joking. "Because I just want to drag you onto the couch and make out with you."

"Unfortunately, yeah," Sam says, glancing at his watch. "But I could run a little late, or try and get off early."

Ryan's grin flashes wickedly. "Let's do both." In a second he's out of his chair and pulling Sam up, leading him into the living room. "I'll get you off nice and early, and you'll only be a little late," he says, pushing Sam down onto the couch and working his jeans open.

Sam laughs, grinning as Ryan pushes him down, his cock already swelling, grateful for its release.

Carefully arranging himself so that neither of them rolls off the narrow couch, Ryan lies down on top of Sam. He takes his lover's cock in hand, giving it long firm strokes from root to tip while his mouth gets busy, kissing along Sam's throat, his jaw, and finally his mouth.

Groaning raggedly, Sam licks into Ryan's mouth, his lover's hand shoving him straight to the edge. "Harder," he whispers, biting at his lips, nipping sharply, intending to bruise.

"Not so fast." Ryan shuts his eyes and parts his lips, inviting whatever harsh treatment Sam has in mind. And he swiftly unzips his own fly, pulling out his cock and rubbing it against Sam's. And now he does stroke harder, their two thick lengths pressed together.

"No?" Sam grins and groans and twists so he can get his mouth against Ryan's throat, his hands up under his shirt, pinching and twisting his nipples as he bites at the soft skin in the juncture between neck and shoulder, sucking harshly, determined to mark his lover.

Ryan swallows a sudden cry, bucking against his lover. "Oh god," he whispers, and of course his hand speeds up, jacking them together faster, rougher. Sparks of pleasure flash through him in warning that he's already getting close.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna come," Sam breathes against Ryan's skin, biting down hard as he does, cock spurting thick and hot.

His entire body jerks at that bite, and Ryan shouts, his orgasm slamming through him in an instant. He spills wet and messy all over his fingers and their clothing, not that he was dressed for the day yet, anyway. Sam, though, he's going to have to change his clothes. All these thoughts flash through Ryan's brain in a moment but then he just drifts, intoxicated by the burning spot on his neck where Sam bit him.

"Fuck," Sam whispers, breathing heavily, his lips brushed over the mark he's left on Ryan's skin. "Now that's the way to start a morning."

"Mmm." Ryan sprawls heavily over his lover, cheek resting on Sam's shoulder. "And now you're going to be a little bit late." Clearly, Ryan is very concerned about this.

"Damn." Sam grins, stroking his hands over Ryan's back. "Mm. I should tie to the bed and bite you all over," he says. "The marks'd be gone by the time you go home."

Excitement thrills through Ryan's blood at the immediate vivid image. "I, um. You know, I'll be here when you get home tonight." Christ, he's so fucking easy.

Sam's grin widens. "And if I text you on my way back, you'll be naked and waiting on the bed?"

Ryan's breath catches. "Prepped and slick and already fucking myself with a dildo?"

 _Fuckkk._ Sam nods. God. "Yeah. Um." That right there is _his_ brain scrambled. "I'd better get changed and get going or they'll never let me leave tonight."

"Those slavedrivers," Ryan murmurs with a nod. He tangles his fingers in Sam's hair and kisses him fiercely, letting his lover feel how much he turns him on with mere words. Then he reluctantly gets to his feet to let Sam up.

"I wish you could come with me," Sam says, grabbing Ryan's hips and pulling him in for another kiss when he stands.

"What, to work? I think that might be really fucking counterproductive," Ryan says with a laugh, reaching around to squeeze Sam's ass. "How many times are you going to change your clothes in one day?"

"There's a reason they call it camouflage," Sam teases, eyes sparkling.

Ryan laughs and wriggles out of his jeans. "I guess I'd better clean up too, then," he says, stripping his shirt off as he turns away and heads back to the bedroom.

Sam blinks hard. Stunned. "You're coming?"

Naked, Ryan turns in the hallway to look at Sam in question. "I'm confused. You... you don't really want me to come." He's been on set with Sam before, for _Drift_ , but maybe Sam feels that was enough exposure, and doesn't want to get any riskier, especially given that this film is a much bigger production. Ryan's face flushes hot with embarrassment. "Sorry. I misunderstood."

"No, no, I do, fuck. I just. I didn't think you'd agree," Sam says but now that Ryan has, he's happy as hell. "I thought you might be worried about showing up with me too much."

"Oh." Ryan's voice is softer now, and he shrugs lightly. "I'd like to be there. I mean, to get to sit and watch you all day? I'd love that."

"And I'd love to have you there," Sam says simply. "I don't care what anyone else thinks." And it's true, he doesn't. Or less and less anyway.

Ryan grins, dimpling. "Okay, then," he murmurs. He ducks into the master bathroom and turns the shower taps on hot before calling back over his shoulder, "Now we're _both_ going to be late!"

[To chapter thirty-three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505623)


End file.
